Patent Document 1 discloses a headrest equipped with a low-rebound low-expanded urethane member that undergoes deformation under a load input at low speed and undergoes a smaller amount of deformation under a load input at high speed, provided to a front face of a plate member (a support member) attached to a headrest frame. A standard urethane foam is disposed to the front side of the low-rebound low-expanded urethane member. The headrest thereby attempts to both secure the comfort (sense of softness) of an occupant under normal conditions whilst suppressing the head of the occupant from sinking too far into the headrest during a vehicle rear face collision, and suppressing a whiplash injury prevention effect from being reduced.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-333832